Pokemon Blitz
by Talonflame17
Summary: Soccer has been around for a long time in the Pokemon world, however, it is not just plain ole soccer. There are a whole set of new rules when the powerful creatures join the ranks of the most popular Futbol Clubs in the Pokemon World. What happens when one young lucky athlete/Pokemon trainer gets recruited by one of these professional clubs? M for swearing, some violence.


**Disclaimer/Note: I do not own Pokemon in any way. I've written several Pokemon stories in the past, however, I have not published any on the internet in quite some time. This is a story I've been wanting write due to my growing fascination with futbol (soccer). Also, I actually wrote several chapters of this story for my college fiction writing workshop. Although most of my classmates weren't avid Pokemon fans, I received an overall good reception, so I wanted to test it out here. Hope ya'll enjoy it!**

**Pokémon Blitz**

**Chapter 1**

"Hello, this is your captain speaking. Thank you for choosing Brave Air as your aircraft provider. We should be having an overall smooth flight to Saffron City today. Very clear skies, there may be some turbulence midflight, but that shouldn't be much of a problem. Um, we're looking at about ten hour flight, straight through today. Please help yourselves to the refreshments provided by our lovely attendants. And again, thank you once again for choosing us, Brave Air, for all your air traveling needs,"

_I hate flights_ Dorian thought to himself. It didn't have anything to do with heights, because as a child, he always rode on the back of his mother's Salamence. Dorian's mother was an esteemed trainer in her young days, and her Salamence, conveniently named Sally, was her ace and most powerful Pokémon. The quadruped, turquoise bodied and red winged dragon was already known to many to be of pseudo-legendary status. Sally, unlike others of her species, was considered to be top of her class, for Dorian's mother, Griseida Gris, held the Unova League Title for ten straight years. He used to love clambering upon the majestic dragon's back and clutching onto its neck, as the two soared through the azure skies. He always felt like the Prince of the Skies atop of Sally and he hoped one day to raise a dragon as powerful and awesome as Sally. Obviously, that wasn't the reason he hated flights.

Dorian's head was propped up against the tiny, rectangular window, out of which showed a grayish-blue palette, sporadically dotted with ivory, popcorn-shaped clouds. Above the plane was a darkening blue blanket that protected the earth from the treacheries of space beyond it. The cerulean ocean below seemed miniscule, yet incredible vast simultaneously. The sky and the ocean; the two infinitely parallel planes on the earth made even the large, white aircraft feel miniscule in its own right. Dorian sunk deeper into his seat, the condensation on the window growing and shrinking with his subsequent breaths. Reaching into his jacket pockets, he pulled out a pair of white headphones, putting on his favorite genre of music, chilled drum and bass, or chillstep. As the music inflated his ears, a large grunting, rumble interrupted the flow of energy Dorian craved that music provides. Turning up the volume to drown out the consistent grumbling, he sighed once more _I hate flights. _

Outside the comfort of Dorian's head, the airplane was of robust excitement. The neighboring man to Dorian was snoring quite loudly; the stereotype you'd often see in movies. There were a host of gossipy conversations several rows up, and a wailing baby from behind. Another lady was complaining to the blond flight attendant who had apparently delivered the wrong beverage to her multiple times. Only Pokémon of a certain size were allowed to be in the cabin with their respective trainers. One of these Pokémon was a Togepi, a spiky-headed, ball shaped creature with its head sticking out of a white shell, emblazoned with red and blue triangles. While these miniature, baby Pokémon were amongst the cutest, they were also naively cumbersome to train, due to their heightened sense of curiosity, as most babies of any creature are. This particular Togepi was bouncing from seat to seat, jumping on heads and disrupting peace, if said peace ever existed. It was a long time since young Dorian Gris had been on an airplane, but his experience past and present substantiated his disdain for them. However he would put up with it, for that plane that he was one was carrying him to his future.

In the year of 2014 and at the ripe age of 20, Dorian Gris had the opportunity of a lifetime; to play futbol at a professional club. He had first starting playing when he was only eight years old, and was considered a prodigy. Like most kids, he was also interested in Pokémon, and received his first one, a male Nidoran, at the age of ten. Nidoran, a purple, rabbit-looking creature with spikes and big front teeth was not native to the Unova Region, where Dorian grew up. However, his family was originally from Kanto, and Nidoran, who he named Buster, was given to him by his mother. Together, Dorian and Buster (along with other Pokémon) competed in many local and junior tournaments, where they actually won a few. Kids had to wait until they were at least sixteen before they could get their trainer's license, of which would allow them to start collecting badges and enter the Pokémon League. Despite receiving his license and even snatching up three badges, Dorian pursued futbol more heavily. Maya would actually be the fifth Pokemon that Dorian acquired, and became his ace and partner in sport.

_Viridian City Blitz Club_ he thought, slowly slipping into slumber, _Here…I…come._

* * *

_ "Dorian! Dorian! Dorian! How did you feel as you hit the game winning goal in the waning minutes of the game?" a reporter buzzed amongst the perpetual wave of vultures in the media hall. _Well that's a stupid question_ I ponder. A host of questions of that caliber were thrown at me, as I stand upon the stage behind a black podium. Lights gleam and cameras flash peculiar shades as I attempt to provide the vultures with the carrion they so craved for. _

_ "Yes, I'm aware of the rumors running around the college futbol world about various pro teams wanting me to play for them. I will say that I have talked with a few agents, but nothing at all has been set in stone. I'm just really weighing my options, especially considering that I'm only a sophomore," I state. My remark sparks a large uproar from the flock. The rambunctious crowd slowly shifting into obscurity, as the vultures turned into an ocean of cheering fans. _

_"I cannot believe this people! The prodigious Dorian Gris has impressed yet again with a rocket shot to the upper left corner! There are only a few minutes remaining, and Gris has resurrected Nimbasa University in this championship. This will surely become a match of the ages, especially if his team pulls of this remarkable comeback!" the reporter shouts into the mike. _

_Despite the boisterous crowd, I couldn't hear them. They were but a faint whisper in my ear, as I dodge defenders and race down the field in the final minutes of the championship. It was time. It was my time. It was her time. It was our time, our time to show the world our teamwork. I glance over to my partner, a bipedal golden weasel-looking Pokémon with red, muscular limbs and two black dots on its head. She has the same look of determination that I possess. "Let's do this Maya!" I yell from just outside the box. _

_"Mienfoooooo!" she screeches as she lunges into the air. My movements slowed considerably, the next moments elapsing over what felt to be an eon. I suddenly stop so the trailing defenders could whip past me, as I shot the ball vertically upwards. The small fighting Pokémon had a clear shot now, as she slams her foot into the ball, it bending around her foot for a split second before sending it screaming past the keeper. Game Over. _

_I just stand there stunned at what had just happened. We had won. We accomplished a feat that none other at Nimbasa University had ever accomplished. I scored the final two goals to bring home the Unovian Collegiate Futbol Association Championship; the first championship Nimbasa had won since the implementation of Pokémon into the sport. _

_Now I was above the stadium, peering down at the spectacle. I was up here but I was down there simultaneously. What is going on? Players and fans frantically dash about on the field and I rose higher and higher. I still stood there. So far away, yet I could see the tears streaming down my face. The tears of joy shifted for a moment. I reached up to my face. The tears weren't made of water; they were a bright red in coloration. But how was that possible? Did I get hit? Looking at my feet, there sat the infamous black and white ball, my blood smeared across its surface_. No…I remember this.

_"Do you really, Dorian? Do you think you're fit to play with the big boys?" I look over to see three towering soccer players. They were decked in the jerseys of one of my favorite pro teams, Athletic Club Jubilife. Much larger than your average futbol players, they all bare a wide grin. "Who are you kidding, Dorian? Can't you see it is the same, just like junior year of high school?" _

_No, I screamed inside my head, I'm different. _I'm better. I'm stronger_. _It's not the same as before.

_"If that's the case," the middle player read my thoughts. "Then why did you lose?" _

_ I glance over at the scoreboard, which was surrounded in a fuzzy blue aura. It reads Nimbasa University-2, Castelia University-3. But, but…that's impossible. Maya just scored the winning goal. We won the game. _

_"Sorry kid," the one on the right says. "You just aren't ready," _

_ "Can't even hit a game winning goal!" the left one laughs. _

No, no, impossible_ I repeat as an I run. _Impossible!_ Maya now stands before me. Her face is consumed in sadness. Her mouth doesn't move, but I could hear her speak. _

_ "We've arrived at our destination, Dorian?" _What? Pokémon can't speak._ "We have arrived at our destination," _No, we have not_. "We have arrived at our destination," _Stop!

"Stop!" Dorian banged his head on the window. Surprisingly, no one had heard him. A thin line of drool ran from his lower lip down below his chin. Rubbing his eyes, he peered out the window. They were passing over the Sevii Islands currently, making them relevantly close to Kanto. Dorian's heart still thumped fast as he situated himself, wiping the slobber from his mouth.

"As you can see we are now passing over the Sevii Islands, which means we will be arriving at our destination very soon. Please return to your seats at this time. It has been pleasure being your pilot today and I hope you choose Brave Air next time for your air traveling needs. I will come back on when we are about to land. Thank you," the pilot signed off.

"So that's what it was?" Dorian said quietly to himself. "What a strange dream though," Ironically, he had hit the same side of his head that was bleeding in the dream. A long yawn escaped his mouth as he glanced down at his MP3 player, discovering that it had stopped playing music hours ago. Due to the consistent snoring from the man that graced his presence, Dorian started from the top of the playlist; his ears becoming consumed by the enchanting tunes once more. He wouldn't fall asleep this time. He was far too anxious, far too excited for what was in store for him. Contrary to the pilot's desires, he wouldn't be riding Brave Air any time soon.

Although futbol had been around for a long time in the Pokémon world, the powerful creatures weren't integrated into the sport until recent history. Re-coined as Pokemon Blitz, trainers alike flocked to the already established futbol clubs around the world to take part in this revamped sport. The game became increasingly more interesting and fun. Purists of the sport fought diligently to keep Pokémon out, claiming they ruined the integrity of the game. Nevertheless, in 1963, the first World Championships occurred, four years after the revamp. Over the years, the phenomenon would evolve into the fast-paced, intense, and joyful sport that it is today. Dorian Gris had become completely engulfed by this phenomenon, as he and Maya worked their way up to the professional leagues.

The pilot came on one last time before the plane landed and docked into the terminal. The airport was in Saffron, the largest city in the Kanto Region. Giant skyscrapers dominated the metropolis, including the world famous Silph Co, a company that produced much of the technology Pokémon trainers used. The economic and media hub was also home to the Saffron City Gym, ran by the son of the famous Gym Leader, Sabrina. There was also a world class Fighting Dojo that martial artists from across the world flocked to train. It was indeed an impressive city; however, it was not the city that would become Dorian's home. Viridian City was farther southwest of Saffron. His reason for being here actually didn't involve futbol.

Pushing past the influx of passengers, Dorian trudged out of the bustling airport, hauling a multitude of bags. Dropping them momentarily, he pulled out a red and white pokéball and tossed it into the air. "Finally, time for some fresh air!" I exclaimed tossing it in the air. The sphere opened up to release a bright silvery light that eventually conformed to the shape of his partner. The light died down to reveal the fighting Pokémon, Mienfoo. The weasel-like creature stretched her legs and arms, heaving a giant yawn before nuzzling up on Dorian's legs. "Hey there Maya, bet you're glad to be out of your ball?"

"Mienfoo! Mie!" she responded, gleaming brightly up at him. He patted her on the head, as he attempted to flag down a taxi. As with most large cities, Saffron could get very confusing in trying to navigate. Dorian, himself, had very faint memories of Saffron from when he was two years old. The memories wouldn't serve him much here, however. Luckily, he had a plan. Unfortunately, that plan wasn't at the airport, where they were supposed to meet up. A mustard yellow cab finally pulled up; the driver looked like he was from a mafia movie. He had a thick, black mustache, and a shiny bald head that blinded you if you stared at it the wrong way. His eyes were like coals, piercing Dorian as he threw his bags into the back seat. Maya drew closer to Dorian as they piled into the car. The insides smelled like smoke, for the driver indeed pulled a cigar out of his mouth, holding it with two fingers in his left hand.

"So where ya wanna go, kid? Come on now, chop chop, I ain't got all day. Got things to do, people to see ya know," he said in a raspy voice.

_I'm sure you do_ Dorian thought to himself. "Hold on, let me just check" he said fumbling for his phone. The driver rolled his eyes, placing the cigar back in his mouth. "Ok here it is," Dorian started. "Some place called The Starmie Saloon?"

The driver laughed, "Kind of early to be drinkin ain't it?" It was indeed only 6:30 in the afternoon. "Eh well, I take it by the sound of yer voice you ain't from around here?"

"I was born in Cerulean City, but I moved to Nimbasa City in Unova when I was two," Dorian explained.

"Ahh, that makes sense. You sound incredibly naïve kid. Listen here, yous might want to fix that. People might take advantage of a guy like you in such a city as this, you know what I'm sayin'?"

"That's why I'm meeting up with a friend," Dorian said again, his voice remained calm as Maya huddled closer. She was intimidated, and truthfully he was a bit too. He was surprised the driver didn't say anything like "Let's take a little ride, shall we?" despite the fact that was technically what they were doing.

Ten minutes had passed before they got to their destination. From the airport, which was more on the south side of the city, they had driven a little closer to downtown. The meeting spot, The Starmie Saloon, had a lot of character from a physical standpoint. Vibrant, crimson brick dominated the front, which stood apart from the paler buildings it was squished between, like a daisy amongst weeds. Two, large black saloon doors were in the middle, as two paint-stained glass windows stood on either side. One the right was a picture of a Cloyster, a black, pearl-like Pokémon with a mischievous grin. It was encased in a jagged, violet shell with a horn protruding above its head. It was accompanied by a bottle of beer. The other window showcased a similar image of a Pokémon with a beer, this time a Slowbro; a pink, bipedal bear-looking creature with a dopey, wide grin and a gray, spiral shell latched on to its tail. Dorian laughed, as he saw these Pokemon as a very fitting aesthetic for the bar considering Cloyster's naughty smile and Slowbro's absent minded, almost drunk looking smile. Above the Saloon was a giant sign that would light up in neon at night. In between "Starmie" and "Saloon" was indeed the Pokemon, Starmie. As its name suggested, it was ten-pointed, purple sea star with a golden plated, ruby gem encrusted at its core.

Maya, quickly hopped out of the car and onto the sidewalk, nearly knocking over some pedestrians. Dorian laughed as he retrieved his bags and handed the driver his fare. "Listen kid," he said before driving off, waving his cigar at him, "Remember what I tolds ya. It's for ya own good," and with that he sped off, ignoring a lady who wanted to get in. A befuddled Dorian just scratched his head as to why the cab driver was so interested in giving him advice. Not only that, but he had a sort of "sticky" feeling after leaving the cab, as if he had caught a disease. He also had the strange feeling that this was not the only time he would see the taxi driver. Nevertheless, he shook it all off, with the exception of the cigar smoke that had sunk into his clothes, as the two walked into the bar.

This inside was not nearly as glorious as the outside, but still quite nice. The floors were black and wooden, with sporadic patches of old-fashioned brown throughout. There were maybe a total of eight round tables, all with four wooden chairs. To the far right was a stairwell that went only down. On the left brick wall was a giant mural of the Pokémon from outside, accompanied by their prior forms in Staryu, Slowpoke, and Shellder. In the back of the building was a small bar, with only six stools across the front. Glasses hung from the rafters above and somewhat small selection of harder alcohols stood behind the bar. There were but a few people in there, one group was playing cards. Another lady dressed in bright, yellow coat sat in the middle of the bar, speaking with the bartender, who was obviously hitting on her. There was one more guy who sat propped up against the mural, a few beers lying at his feet. _She_, however, wasn't there.

"Mien foo foo Mien?" Maya stared up at Dorian who continued forward slowly. The authentic creaking of the floor below him gained him a few looks, including the bartender.

"Ahhh, you must be Dorian, right?" a tall man with a sculptured face said coming out from behind the bar.

"Ummm, I'm guessing you know my friend…

"Arianna? Yea, me and her have a bit of a history, if you know what I mean?!" he laughed nudging him in the chest. Dorian's stomach turned with the bartender's disgusting cockiness. "How do you, umm…know her exactly?"

"I'm a friend," he stated. "Our parents have known each other since we were little, but I moved away when I was just a toddler. We just sort of keep up through email and stuff. Last time I saw her was on a cruise six years ago,"

"Ohhh, so you're not like say, a pursuer? On the prowl? Haha, well that's good for me I guess!" the bartender gave another disgusting smile.

Dorian rolled his eyes becoming impatient with the dog, "Is she here or not?"

"Well," he began. "She was here, and then she left saying she had to take care of something. But she said she'd be back soon," That was Arianna; unorganized and as clumsy as ever. Dorian gestured and attempted to take a seat at the table closest to the stair, however the dog would cease his incessant barking. "Hey man, you're all chummy chum with her right? How do you suppose a guy like me gets closer to her?"

_Why is this guy so desperate_ Dorian thought? "I thought you said you had a "history" with her? Shouldn't you know how to, man?"

"Well, hehe, the funny thing is-

"Dorian! There you are!" The two swiveled around to see a young woman standing in the doorway. She was about 5'6'', wearing a dark grey jacket and black jeans. Her short, jet black hair was wet, as it had just started raining outside. Her lime green irises complemented that of her green scarf and green tennis shoes. On top her head was a pair of cobalt-rimmed goggles. Above all of her physical features for Dorian, were her prominent cheeks, a feature on women of which he was a sucker for. They were even more prominent with her bright, teeth-showing smile, as she ran up to hug her long-time friend. The bartender was taken aback, as he tried to interrupt the reunion.

"Hey, Ari. Nice to see you come back, I knew you couldn't stay away forever!" his voice suddenly becoming several octaves lower.

"Hey, did you have a nice flight. I bet you sat next to a snorer, huh?" she ignored the barking dog.

"I did indeed," Dorian merely stated, "but it was good. Had a strange dream,"

"Ok, yea, you can tell me about it when we get to my place. Sorry, I was late. I had forgotten about something very important, but I'll tell you later," she said.

"It's ok," he replied. Despite the fact that she was not only not at the airport to pick him up or at the bar when had arrived, he was still more overjoyed than anything to see her. She was, after all, the very reason why he was even there, why he had gotten into the sport in the first place. A certain, light feeling overcame his stomach as they picked up his bags and headed out the door. The dog gave one last try.

"Yo, Arianna. You're coming back tonight right?"

Turning around, she finally addressed his existence. "I don't know Ron, not sure if I'm in the mood. Besides, I've had a long day at work,"

"Well, what better day to relieve a long day than to-

"Dude, you might want to pay closer attention," Dorian said pointing back to the bar. The completely disregarded and obviously annoyed lady in yellow was gathering her belongings, preparing to leave. Ron desperately scurried over to her side to try and convince her to stay, to no avail of course. Maya laughed as they exited the building and piled into Arianna's car. Dorian merely shook his head, _some guys just don't know when to quit_. As they sped off, Dorian could see the lady walking out of the bar, with the bartender trailing behind.

"I hope he didn't bother you too much," Arianna said noticing Dorian looking back.

"No, no, it's cool," Dorian replied with a smile. It was certainly an interesting event to start his adventures in the Kanto region.


End file.
